A flat-panel CRT display basically consists of an electron-emitting component and a light-emitting component. The electron-emitting component, commonly referred to as a cathode, contains electron-emissive regions that emit electrons over a relatively wide area. The emitted electrons are suitably directed towards light-emissive elements distributed over a corresponding area in the light-emitting component. Upon being struck by the electrons, the light-emissive elements emit light that produces an image on the display's viewing surface.
The electron-emitting and light-emitting components are connected together to form a sealed enclosure normally maintained at a pressure much less than 1 atm. The exterior-to-interior pressure differential across the display is typically in the vicinity of 1 atm. In a flat-panel CRT display of significant viewing area, e.g., at least 10 cm2, the electron-emitting and light-emitting components are normally incapable of resisting the exterior-to-interior pressure differential on their own. Accordingly, a spacer (or support) system is conventionally provided inside the sealed enclosure to prevent air pressure and other external forces from collapsing the display.
The spacer system typically consists of a group of laterally separated spacers positioned so as to not be directly visible on the viewing surface. The presence of the spacer system can adversely affect the flow of electrons through the display. For example, electrons coming from various sources occasionally strike the spacer system, causing it to become electrically charged. The electric potential field in the vicinity of the spacer system changes. The trajectories of electrons emitted by the electron-emitting device are thereby affected, often leading to degradation in the image produced on the viewing surface.
More particularly, electrons that strike a body, such as a spacer system in a flat-panel display, are conventionally referred to as primary electrons. When the body is struck by primary electrons of high energy, e.g., greater than 100 eV, the body normally emits secondary electrons of relatively low energy. More than one secondary electron is, on the average, typically emitted by the body in response to each high-energy primary electron striking the body. Although electrons are often supplied to the body from one or more other sources, the fact that the number of outgoing (secondary) electrons exceeds the number of incoming (primary) electrons commonly results in a net positive charge building up on the body.
It is desirable to reduce the amount of positive charge buildup on a spacer system in a flat-panel CRT display. Jin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,056, describes one technique for doing so. In Jin et al, each spacer in the display's spacer system is a pillar consisting of multiple layers that extend laterally relative to the electron-emitting and light-emitting components. The layers in each spacer pillar alternate between an electrically insulating layer and an electrically conductive layer. The insulating layers are recessed with respect to the conductive layers so as to form grooves. When secondary electrons are emitted by the spacers in Jin et al, the grooves trap some of the secondary electrons and prevent them from escaping the spacers. Because fewer secondary electrons escape the spacers than what would occur if the grooves were absent, the amount of positive charge buildup on the spacers is reduced.
The technique employed in Jin et al to reduce positive charge buildup is creative. However, the spacers in Jin et al are relatively complex and pose significant concerns in dimensional tolerance and, therefore, in reliability. Manufacturing the spacers in Jin et al could be problemsome. It is desirable to have a relatively simple technique, including a simple spacer design, for reducing charge buildup on a spacer system of a flat-panel CRT display.